


Fiancé

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [35]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, because of an ex, this is fluffy tho, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Uh. Turns out Jesus has weird reactions to seeing his ex.





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> basically trash but i think it's cute ?

Judas should have known that something was up the second they set foot in the bar. Jesus was more quiet all of a sudden, seemed to hide behind Judas, excused himself quickly to go to the restroom. Judas ordered drinks for them and took a seat at the bar. The two of them had been out for the night, because Jesus wanted to see a movie and Judas had nothing better to do.

Jesus returned when the bartender set the drinks down in front of Judas.

“I thought you’d left,” Judas joked. He would have just drunk Jesus’ cocktail and left as well. But he was glad, Jesus was back, because everything else would have been really awkward.

“Nah,” Jesus said, but Judas noticed, he was still distracted.

“Everything ok?”

Jesus flinched and shot Judas a wide-eyes glance.

“What?”

“You alright?”

Jesus had been behaving normally all night and Judas could not see why he was behaving so weirdly all of a sudden.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Judas shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

“Hey!” came from behind him. Judas turned around, half expecting the person to talk to somebody else.

What he did not expect, was to see a good-looking woman, grinning at Jesus of all people.

Judging by his expression, Jesus would rather be anywhere else in this moment.

“Sarah,” he uttered.

“Jesus,” came the reply.

“So. How are things?”

Jesus combed a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply. Judas awkwardly looked away.

“Good. Things are... okay. What brings you here?”

“Oh,” a blinding smile lit up Sarah’s face, “I’m here with my fiancé! He wanted to grab some drinks with colleagues.”

“Ah.” Jesus said. “Well, actually, I’m here with my fiancé as well.”

Judas frowned, then he nearly swallowed his tongue when Jesus’ fingers slipped between his own, capturing his hand, bringing it between them to be clearly visible to Sarah.

“This is Judas. Judas... Sarah. My ex-girlfriend”

Sarah’s eyebrows rose.

“I see,” she stuttered. “Hmm, I always knew there was something about you.” Her eyes seemed glued to their entwined fingers.

Judas was used to this. Homophobia came in many forms, but seldom were people so open about it.

“Excuse me?” he spoke up for the first time.

“Nothing, I mean. He was always...” She stopped and motioned towards the other side of the room.

“I should really get back. Nice catching up.”

Jesus nodded. Judas could feel his hand trembling and instinctively rubbed circles into Jesus’ skin with his thumb.

With a sudden motion, Jesus pulled his hand away and buried his face in his palms.

“Jesus?”

“Fuck,” it came, muffled through his hands.

Judas took another sip of his drink and waited.

“We could have just left again,” he said when Jesus did not reply.

“I thought that I needed to do this.”

“What, make a fool of yourself?”

“I made a fool of myself?”

“You didn’t not make a fool of yourself...”

Jesus punched his upper arm lightly.

“Stop. Was I embarrassing?”

Yes.

“It could have been worse.”

“Fuck,” Jesus repeated. “Why did I have to meet my ex now?”

“I told you we could have left again.”

“No,” Jesus grumbled.

* * *

 

Judas missed holding Jesus’ hand.

It was irrational and stupid of him, because after all, he had held Jesus’ hand for about a minute, effectively.

But frankly, he wanted more of it.

Then one day, he let his thoughts wander and realised that he wanted so much more than to just hold Jesus’ hand. The thought of kissing Jesus made him slightly dizzy; the thought of more was nearly unbearable.

Judas kept it down; Jesus did not seem to pay any mind to the fact that he had called Judas his fiancé, but Judas could not stop thinking about it. How he wished that were true.

 

They were running errands; both of them were sweaty, stressed, and carrying more bags than comfortable or entirely practical. Just as they were about to leave the store, Jesus froze and Judas nearly ran into him.

“What?” he asked.

“Sarah,” Jesus said. Judas’ heartbeat sped up. From the corners of his eyes he saw her approaching, but the crash of Jesus letting go off the bags he was carrying  made him jerk around. And then suddenly Jesus was in his space, nearly pressed up against him.

“Kiss me,” Jesus hissed.

Judas frowned.

“Come on. Just a kiss, that’ll make her uncomfortable enough not to come over here.”

Jesus’ hand was already settled against the back of Judas’ neck, so what choice did he really have.

“Okay,” he breathed, fully aware that this moment would haunt him for a long time to come.

He closed his eyes and leaned in. Jesus was eager, lips opening against Judas’. His other hand came up against his cheek and he stepped in closer, their chests pressing against one another. Judas was still carrying four shopping bags and hesitantly lifted his hands to Jesus’ waist. The choked moan that was the reaction to this touch, brought Judas back into reality. He pulled back and peered towards the exit of the store.

Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

“Looks like you were right,” he said, but his voice barely came out as more than a whisper.

Jesus was looking up at him from underneath his lashes.

“Good.”

When Judas wanted to take his hands away, Jesus put his own over them, pushing himself closer to Judas.

“Wanna go again?”

“What?” Judas gasped.

“I’m crazy about you, darling. Don’t you know?”

Judas just stared.

“Can I kiss you again?” Jesus whispered.

Judas shook his head.

“I’m - I didn’t know. Uh.” He turned to look away.

“Please?” Jesus’ voice was thin, pleading and Judas’ heart was not taking it well.

“Not... not now, we’re in public, but if... if you still want that when we get home, then yeah.”

Jesus’ smile was addictive but Judas had already known that.

Their silence was charged with something more on the way home. Jesus was fiddling with his hair, nervously chewing gum. Judas feverishly concentrated on the road. He hoped that he had not lost his chance now; he could not bear the thought. But as soon as they entered the flat, Jesus let his bags fall to the ground again - briefly Judas worried about the food they had bought - and pushed Judas backwards against the door.

His hands were cupping Judas’ face, fingers tracing over his skin.

“Please?” Jesus whispered again, as if mere moments had passed. Desire suddenly coursed through Judas, making him drop what he was carrying as well. Forgoing an answer, he leaned in, placing his hands on Jesus’ waist again pulling him closer.

And then their lips met and Jesus went pliant in Judas’ arms, leaning up against him, letting Judas set the pace.

When they broke apart, Judas brought his arms up to embrace Jesus.

“I’m crazy about you too.”

He felt Jesus’ smile against his neck.

“Guys?”

Judas’ head snapped up.

Simon was leaning against the kitchen door, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah?” it came from somewhere behind him.

“You owe me twenty bucks.”

“What?” Peter and James joined him at the door. “Oh.”

“Oh God,” Jesus mumbled.

Judas rolled his eyes and hugged Jesus tighter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea  
> They're gay.  
> I'm always a slut for kudos n comments,,


End file.
